


Pacific Rim Prompt Drabbles

by Pookaseraph



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tumblr 3 sentence prompt drabbles, Newt and Hermann focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rim Prompt Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked for people to leave me prompts for fics on tumblr and I wrote a bunch of three sentence fics.

_everybodyilovedies asked: Sex--or attempted sex--in the lab/office/classroom._

"I feel like this shouldn’t be that hard," Newt said, glancing around and sizing up the various surfaces available to them, "you pick a surface, you sit, and I…"

"Unfortunately, I am more than aware of how unsanitary most of your work surfaces are, and I have my suspicions about many on my side of the lab as well."

Newt gave a guilty look over to Hermann’s side of the lab and had to admit the man had a point; they ended up adjourning to Newt’s room, but kept the spirt of lab sex by fucking against the wall.

***

_lupisashes asked: Newt finally getting Hermann into skinny jeans?_  


Newt had long stopped thinking of Hermann’s ill-fitted shirts and slacks as a personal affront, but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy the fact that he’d been robbed of a truly delicious view for almost a decade. Hermann’s fussing and fidgeting, and the way he ran his hands down the skin-tight fabric of the jeans, only served to accentuate the fact that the denim looked painted on to that fairly well-shaped; it was enough to urge him to hum a few bars of a song popular back when he was in college.

"For God’s sake, Newton, that song was tacky when we were in our twenties, neither of us have been teenagers in a very long time!"

***

_Anonymous asked: 3 sentence fic prompt; soapsuds_  


Hermann had a certain sense of fairness when it came to sharing a living space, and then dating, Newton, and it meant doing his fair share of chores around the apartment. Newt cooked, and did most of the shopping, and both of them were far too busy to clean and acquired a maid service for that, so Hermann had carved out his niche as the one who did the dishes, and some sort of traditionalist element deep in his soul meant he did them by hand, in the sink, with inches of standing water and soapsuds up to his elbows. Newt was only to happy to take advantage of Hermann’s finicky nature that would not allow him to make a sudsy mess of the kitchen counter and would come up behind Hermann and squeeze his butt, just because he could; Newt paid for it later, always, but Hermann suspected the man liked it that way.

***

_motleypatches asked: Something about Newt and Hermann's particular wardrobes._  


By year five of their acquaintanceship, Hermann had well and truly given up on ever seeing Dr. Geiszler in anything but a pair of too-tight jeans, and maybe a clean shirt if he was lucky; Newt had mostly given up in the idea of Hermann actually learning how clothes _fit_ at all, and wasn’t entirely sure the man had a shape under them. The terrifying thing for Hermann was when he actually found Newt playing the role of a serious biology professor in full laboratory mode, paying full attention to safety glasses, coats, and gloves that actually went up high enough to keep viscera off of him; Newt had violated Hermann’s wardrobe and actually ordered slacks and sweater-vests that fit over his lean frame and hidden the grotesquely over-sized older items under the kitchen sink.

When the two of them came back from their respective classes, done up in appropriate wardrobe, their entire fleet of grad students rolled their eyes in unison as the pair of them took one look at each other and promptly decided they had ‘pressing matters to attend to’ in Dr. Geiszler’s office, and they all made good use of the standard-issue ear protection after that.

***

_Anonymous asked: Are you still taking prompts? If so, can you do something with Hermann meeting Newt's parents?_  


Hermann had this _image_ of Dr. Geiszler's parents, which he had developed almost as soon as he had sufficient information to inform a hypothesis: they were musicians (as Geiszler had told him) and their son's taste in music was _atrocious_ Eurometal, so Hermann imagined them to be some sort of grungy rockers or Bohemian free-spirits. He was thus shocked to discover that his mother was a flawless mezzo-soprano, his father accomplished on the horn and passable on the piano, and the pair had met when Mrs. Geiszler had played Carmen' >, of all parts. The impromptu concert that the pair had put on for the Lima Shatterdome had also seriously altered Hermann's opinion of Dr. Geiszler: his taste in music was even more tragic than Hermann had originally thought.

***

_bowlingforgerbils asked: I have a Newmann three-sentence fic request if that's okay? Newton and Hermann sharing a bath._  


Baths were a luxury that one could absolutely not afford on the front of the Kaiju War, and there were dozens of reasons for it: the scarcity of clean water, the lack of time, the danger of losing yourself for long minutes and forgetting where you were. Newt and Hermann’s condo had a disgustingly large soaking tub now, and it got more than its fair share of use because the two of them knew exactly how precious the things they had - time, peace, each other - were. After a long day with too many students or too many failures in the lab, the pair of them enjoyed a bath together, and Newt took his enjoyment in rubbing away the knots and tension that Hermann was only too prone to collecting at his neck, his shoulder, and his lower back as Hermann ran his hands against Newt’s thighs and rambled about how much he hated students, why on Earth he had let Newt talk him into teaching, and how much he loved him.

***

_Anonymous asked: Newmann, Hermann finds out Newt speaks fluent German._  


Yes, the man’s last name was ‘Geiszler’, yes, he was born in Berlin, but Hermann thought it was _perfectly reasonable_ to assume that a man who had greeted him with ‘yo, Dude, nice ta meetcha’ in a perfect American accent, who had attended MIT, and generally was one of the most crass individuals Hermann had ever met, might have lost some attachment to his homeland. His assumption was not corrected until almost ten months later, the first time he heard Dr. Geiszler on the phone with his mother, the two of them going miles a minute in German about everyone from Dr. Geiszler’s uncle, to his mother, to old friends who occasionally spoke to the woman, and Hermann found himself more and more… distracted, by the unending flow of words as the conversation continued.

When the call finally ended, hours later, Hermann was downright distressed, and when Dr. Geiszler caught him staring, mouth open, the man had laughed: “Really, German has got to be one of the least phonetically appealing languages out there, would it be better or worse if we did Italian next time?”

***

_Anonymous asked: For the 3-sentence thingie: Newt and Hermann interacting with Max the dog_  


To absolutely no one's surprise, Hermann did not like dogs, least of all slobbery dogs who got drool and tongues and filthy, _filthy_ mouths over everything; in spite of this fact, Max absolutely loved and adored Hermann, bowl him over and lick him love. Newt had always been neutral on the concept of dogs - his family hadn't been able to have one when he was growing up, and he had unsurprisingly been more enamored with reptiles - but for Hermann he had made himself into the greatest dog-block known to man: treats, head scratches, and tummy rubs all would be made available the second Max got wind of Hermann.

After the Breach had been closed, and the worst of the casualties had been tallied, Hermann found Max at Marshal Hansen's side, looking more lost than a dog had any right to, and he had given in to the animal, using Newt to lever himself down onto the floor and let Max climb on top of him, drooly and disgusting, and in no less need of comfort than anyone else who had lost someone.

***

_Anonymous asked: 3 sentence fic prompt? Crush on teacher._  


There was something about being exposed to Newt for year upon year of time that had made Hermann somewhat immune to the raw magnetism that was Dr. Newton Geiszler when he wanted to communicate ideas to young, impressionable minds, and make himself heard. Hermann took pleasure in sitting in on the man’s classes now, and observed how he was conversational without dumbing down the material, energetic without his usual incomprehensible rambling, and he commanded the room through sheer force of personality, not stern authority, it was no wonder that by Hermann’s conservative count at least 9 students would have happily been ‘privately tutored’ by Dr. Geiszler.

***

_Anonymous asked: Newt/Hermann. After they drift Hermann realizes he now has Queen songs memorized (no one can tell me Newt wouldn't have memorized Bohemian Rhapsody.)_  


The Drift was _not_ supposed to impress raw data on the minds it linked, certainly ghost sensations of connections lingered, there were reports of shared dreams and sensations, but it was not supposed to be a core dump; of course, they had not Drifted on _standard equipment_. Hermann had never been one who hummed, but after the Breach was closed the LOCCENT started to clear out, he did find himself humming, something low, under his breath, and likely audible to no one save his lab partner, standing at his side. He had no idea _what_ he was humming, until sometime, dozens of bars into his melody, Newt held his arms aloft and yelled - somehow both at full volume and on key - 'We are the champions of the world!'

***

_Anonymous asked: 3 sentence fic prompt: After the Breach is closed, the PPDC manages to pull back together some of the science crew from the early days and reunite them with Newt and Hermann to get some work done. (Maybe Hermann's still friendlyish with some people from the very beginning of the Jaeger Program?)_

Everyone was still high on the buzz of victory when Hermann and Newt were both forced to agree that this was not so much a permanent victory as it was a temporary cease fire, and that they would need to be prepared for the next time the Breach opened, not sit on their laurels. The public support for a scaled-down (from peak levels) Jaeger program was at an all-time high, and they used that to kick everything back into gear: Jaeger redesign, pilot training, and, of course, K-Science. Newt was hard-pressed not to think of it as getting the band back together again, even if it meant his own dreams of rockstar-slash-phd were again put on hold, but it was totally worth it, if only from an intellectual ‘haha I told you’ standpoint that he and Hermann got to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts over in my [ask box](http://pookaseraph.tumblr.com/ask) if you like. Although I'll probably be a bit slower now!


End file.
